Wounds Will Heal (RE-WRITTEN)
by Iris of Darkness2113
Summary: So yes, I'm re-writing Wounds Will Heal, seeing I don't think I was doing as good as I could have been. I'm going to try to update it as much as I can. You can find stuff about the original story The Confusing Wolf on my profile. Please enjoy! R&R!


**Alright boys and girls, let's get this show on the road. It's being re-written. I don't own WWE or its characters. Sorry for the delay. And sorry about deleting the original! Please forgive me! You'll know why if you read the recent update on my profile on the bottom. Enjoy please review! I also want to clear something up. For those of you who remember those two specific chapters, the scene where AJ runs up and slimes Erin and when Erin goes into a panic attack and scares the holy ghost out of everyone backstage, that was supposed to be a parody of Carrie. As said in one of my profile updates, this is what happens when you watch too many re-runs of Nickelodeon game shows! The chapter where Erin gets her first period, (Let's all be mature here) was another parody of Carrie but I was also kind of parodying over dramatic Mary-Sues. Originally, Erin was supposed to be a bit of a parody of a Mary-Sue, so that's why those two chapters exsisted. I hope this clears up any confusion!**

**Prologue**

As Kane stood in the center of the ring, facing the figure before him, he wondered still who she was, and why she acted so hostile toward him. Without a word, the figure, took off her mask. No-She _tore _it off and took off the tightly tied black robe, revealing underneath that she wore a dark T-shirt and dark pair of shorts. That was what almost caused Kane's knee's to collapse. The all too familiar face of Erin, formerly _Confuso Lobo _was standing before him. To Kane's shock, her skin had been dyed a light, emerald green from AJ's slime prank from a year ago. She was supposed to be _dead_. The death of his sister was something that almost pushed him over the edge, but this..._This_ brought a whole new level of mind fuckery. Despite others saying so, Kane was not a stupid man. Kane figured out immediately that Erin Hamilton, or rather Erin _Bearer_ in this case, had faked her death. But still, what if his mind was just playing tricks? He chuckled to himself. "You're not real." Kane said. Erin stared at him, not making a sound. "You're nothing more then a hallucination," Kane continued, "My sister's dead and I'm just imagining things." Kane had to be sure though. Of course he didn't want to make the same mistake that he did with Taker, ten years ago at Wrestlemania. Kane reached out, trying to sweep away the black hair that had fallen in her face and was met with something much more vicious, then what Taker could ever do. For some reason, this triggered a deep rage inside of Erin. She had been holding it in for too long, and it had built up into-_this_. The inhuman, guttural roar of rage that had left his little sister's throat was not hers. It just couldn't have been. Not Erin. Not that sweet, tiny teenager he had become somewhat fond of. Following the scream of pure anger, if not hatred, Erin launched herself on Kane with strength he didn't even know she possessed. He couldn't hit her back or harm her in any way. It just wouldn't come to that. Kane did the best he could to block her attacks, but was having difficulty. It wasn't just the fact that Erin was hitting and punching. It was the fact that she was _clawing _at him, trying everything in her power to make him suffer, and Kane had no idea why. Erin most likely viewed him as a sell-out and traitor, because of his alliance with The Authority.

To Kane's horror, Erin had caused a fireball to appear in his left hand. _Oh Jesus, tell me she can't..._ Kane's thought was cut short as she launched the fireball at him. He dodged it quickly, but soon found himself being barraged with more. If he could just talk to her... "Erin! Listen to me!" Kane shouted. "I know you're angry! You have every reason in the world to be! But there is a perfectly good reason why I joined The Authority!" Uh-oh. Kane's choice of words were not the best. Erin growled furiously and launched more fireballs at him. "OK, sorry, sorry!" Kane yelled as he dodged them. "All I'm trying to say is that I did it for a reason!" Kane felt himself being lifted up. Oh God. He had almost forgotten. Erin had telekinesis. This could get ugly. She held him a good few feet in the air and finally at last, spoke. "You give me one good reason, why I shouldn't play a game of pinball with you as the ball right now, Kane Bearer." She snarled. Kane's mind was racing at this point. He didn't want to lie. He had lied to her enough as it was. "You want to know why I joined The Authority? Well, I'll tell you." Kane replied. "If it's good enough, I'll consider not causing you major bodily harm." Erin replied. _God why isn't anyone out here, stopping this?! _Kane thought. _They probably want to see how far this goes. Stephanie and Triple H are sick like that._ "The only reason I joined forces with The Authority was so I could take my mind off of you." A flash of rage passed Erin's eyes. "No, no, no! Not how you think! It wasn't so I would forget you, it was so I wouldn't think about that God awful night! Every time that image of AJ coming up and dumping that slime on you and then you going into a panic attack and scaring the hell out of everyone backstage...I just couldn't deal with that image coming into my thoughts. Not to mention your 'death.' I just couldn't stand the pain of it Erin." Erin's gaze softened. "Do you-Do you really mean that?" Erin asked, lowering him down. "I do." Kane replied. "I'm sorry!" Erin gasped, "I don't what came over me! It just angered me so much that you sold out!" Kane began to think that Erin's sanity was slipping.


End file.
